Las Reglas De La Calle
by E. P. Haywood
Summary: Incluso antes de que Bruce lo acogiera, el trabajo de Jason era proteger.


**Title/Titulo:** Street Rules / Las reglas de la calle

 **Personajes:** Jason Todd, Matches Malone (Cerillos Malone/Bruce Wayne)

 **Género:** AU

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Palabras:** 1.846

 **Disclaimer:** Propiedad de DC Cómics

 **Summary/Resumen:** Incluso antes de que Bruce lo acogiera, el trabajo de Jason era proteger.

 **Autor(a):** Runespoor

 **Traducción:** E. P. Haywood

* * *

 **Las Reglas De La Calle**

 **.**

 **I**

 **.**

Sus amigos sólo regresan mucho después de caer la noche.

Jason escucha sus risas desde el momento en que comienzan a subir las escaleras, y eso hace que relaje sus hombros, pero no cambie su posición, sentado contra la pared y de brazos cruzados firmemente contra su pecho.

Está un poco enojado y tener que luchar contra el frío no ayuda. No lo sentiría tanto si estuviera dormido en su saco de dormir, pero el saco de dormir esta enrollado y se mantendrá así hasta que haya tenido algunas palabras con todos ellos.

La puerta hace un chillido cuando la abren; Incluso si se hubiera dejado caer dormido en el suelo, estaría completamente despierto por el ruido. Las personas entrando en su piso es más suficiente para sacar a alguien directamente de sus acogedores sueños. Además él es muy bueno en eso. Probablemente haya ayudado a que incluso, cuando era un niño, había aprendido a levantarse de la cama cada vez que su mamá no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina. Su trabajo era asegurarse de que no se lastimara.

—Oye, creo que las luces siguen encendidas —El susurro sonó demasiado alto cuando entraron a la habitación.

— Eso es extraño, no es como si él... oh, hola, Jason.

— ¿Por qué sigues despierto?

Sonaban sorprendidos.

—Los esperaba, imbéciles.

Ignoran lo último. Jason siempre ha tenido la boca más sucia. A veces hablaban de eso, hacían cualquier cosa, y le escuchaban decir un montón de palabrotas hasta que se le agotaba el aliento o la paciencia. Pero el chico no piensa tanto en eso, no hay nada malo en dejar de decir ese tipo de soflamas, hasta les hace reír. Son jóvenes, mucho más jóvenes de lo que una vez fue Jason, a pesar de que no es el más "adulto" entre ellos.

Son _niños_ , y eso significa un montón de cosas, pero sobre todo eso significa que también es su trabajo cuidar de ellos y ayudarles a encontrarse a sí mismos.

El trabajo de Jason era hacer un montón de cosas.

Por lo general, no es tanto un problema, porque la mayoría de las cosas que hace por ellos lo haría incluso si estuviera solo, como el truco de-dormido-a-despierto-en-un-parpadeo. Pero hay cosas que suceden…

 _Como esta noche._

— ¿No vas a desgastar la batería?

Sí, sí lo hará. Tenía que dejar la linterna encendida para asegurarse de que no se quedará dormido antes de que regresaran.

Pero tiene algo más importante que hacer, por lo que ignora la pregunta. No está destinado a ser un metiche, de todos modos; sólo que desconsideraba cosas que eran necesarias de curiosear. Porque están recibiendo cosas que no se les puede conceder a muchos, y eso incluye lo obvio, como la comida, techo para que no se escapen de las calles gracias a los delincuentes y policías, y también todo el resto de cosas.

— ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

No dejo de cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho.

Pero parece que no les importa.

— ¡Tenemos un trabajo! —Exclama uno de ellos.

— ¿A _esta_ hora? ¿Qué tipo de trabajo es _ese_?

En ello lo piensa… lo piensa demasiado rápido. Tiene un mal presentimiento, porque él no cree que quienquiera que sea al que le dijeron que sí -él sabe que han dicho que sí- se molestaría en lastimarlos si no lo seguían. Sea lo que fuere, esta noche sólo había sido una oferta. El verdadero trabajo habría comenzado más tarde. Y era más fácil de retroceder desde antes.

Y no tienen lo que se necesita para conseguir las únicas ofertas nocturnas que Jason recibe y a veces toma. Ni la desesperación y ni la ira.

Probablemente el tipo que habló con ellos era estúpido y actuaba por su cuenta.

Ha sido cauteloso para mantenerlos en su mayor parte fuera de ese radar, a excepción de algunos casos, pero sólo porque tienen que comer. Incluso es fácil arrebatar un bolso. En serio, no puede hacer mucho más que eso.

Bah, la oferta no es algo de qué preocuparse, de todos modos. Dejarán la oferta.

—Un verdaderamente _dulce_.

El énfasis lo deja completamente: _no impresionado_.

—Vaya, ¿Una dulce oferta de trabajo, follando a la una am? Tienes que hablarme de eso.

La cara de los idiotas es tan espesa que ni siquiera pierden las sonrisas inconscientes y brillantes.

—No seas celoso, amigo, ¡eres bienvenido a unirte!

Esta vez, ni siquiera finge tragar su bufido.

—Claro —Elevó sus cejas —Bueno, lo que me iban a decir. Díganlo.

—Es dulce, de verdad. Hay un tipo, sólo tenemos que, ya sabes, llevarle información y cosas y...

Si se las arreglaron para mezclarse con los _policías_ …

Los idiotas. Los _malditos idiotas_. Se las arreglaron para mezclarse con _los malditos policías_. Necesitará una barra más grande. Y disminuir el radar. Dios, ¿qué hicieron para llevar a los más estúpidos de Gotham a ellos? Jason toma una oportunidad para juntar las piezas y dibuja un espacio en blanco. Son discretos, son de poca monta, _que no_ están organizados. Ha puesto mucho esfuerzo en esquivar a los policías, y en mayor parte ha tenido éxito. Dos años huyendo de los policías. Hasta _hoy_.

 ** _De acuerdo, no grites. Reorganízate._**

Lo primero es el nombre del hombre.

— ¿Quién era él? —Si no preguntaron, él va a…

Asienten, como si hubieran estado esperando esa pregunta y estuvieran preparados para todo eso. Dios, no tienen ni idea de lo que han hecho, y eso lo molesta.

—Cerillos.

Jason frunció el ceño.

—Ya sabes, Cerillos, ese tipo con los trajes de culo-feo y un…

—Cerillo en su boca. Sí, lo conozco.

Su ceño seguía ahí.

Hay algo mal con esto. No está seguro de lo _qué_ es exactamente, pero no ha durado dos años y medio sin saber cuándo confiar en sus instintos. En este momento, su instinto le está gritando que _se vaya_.

Nunca han hablado, pero por lo que ha oído y visto del tipo, ha sido suficiente como para decirse que no quiere tener nada que ver con el Señor Despreciable. Y como Cerillos nunca se ha acercado a _él_ , adivina que nunca ha llamado la atención del hombre en todas las cinco o seis veces en las que se ha quedado aturdido cuando sus caminos se cruzaron. Nunca se sintió tan extraño, era como el instinto que le hace dar un paso a un lado para que no caer en las alcantarillas.

Así que no eran policías los que se habían dibujado como moscas sobre piel sudorosa. Era Cerillos-sonrisas-aceitosas-Malone. Confía en ese tipo tanto como confía en la seguridad de Arkham para hacer su trabajo durante los siete días de la semana. Es un loco.

—No haré nada por Cerillos Malone y si ustedes tienen por lo menos dos neuronas sirviendo en su cerebro, tampoco lo harán.

Ellos lo miran como si estuviera _loco_ , y por un momento se pregunta qué les prometió Cerillos, para convencerlos tan fácilmente.

Entonces recuerda que han estado en las calles como máximo dos meses, en las noches apenas han logrado tener un poco de calor, casi todos ellos creen en la seguridad de la clase media y él está bastante seguro de que es el único quien ha crecido en el lado equivocado de las calles. Y el tal Cerillos podría ponerlo en contacto con uno de los amigos de su padre, pero... no pedirá favores. Ese es el tipo de deudas que no puedes pagar teniendo una vida como la que llevaba.

—De ninguna manera.

—Relájate, amigo.

—Dice que sólo tenemos que hacer lo que nos dice.

Y Jason se dijo a sí mismo que iba a esperar a que terminaran y luego hablaría razonablemente con ellos, pero sólo hay tantas divagaciones de mierda que no sabe que decir.

—No, joder, ¿Está mierda es en serio? ¿Se están escuchando? "Él es lo mejor que hemos tenido; él va a cuidar de nosotros"… Llegaron tarde a la repartición de cerebros, las únicas personas que cuidarían bien de ustedes son los _proxenetas_. " _Quieres un caramelo pequeño"_ , ¡es el truco más viejo del maldito mundo y no puedo creer que hayan caído en el!

El silencio es infinito. Por un segundo, la ilusión de seguridad flota tan cerca que si deseaba alcanzarla podría agarrarla, probarla, reconfortante como la leche caliente, sin aliento y aguda como la victoria y como Gotham. Por un segundo piensa que ha ganado.

Y entonces uno de ellos gruñe.

—Va a ser fácil, no tenemos que hacer nada en especial...

— _Yo_ digo que es lo mejor que nos ha pasado.

—Dios, eres un idiota.

Jason se tensa, listo para la confrontación. Está ese olor que conoce muy bien, de gas y electricidad, que puede significar una cosa.

—No eres mi padre. No tengo que escuchar nada de lo que digas. Hey, ni siquiera lo hice con mi padre. Lo siento si quiero más en la vida de gastar todo en baterías, pero Cerillos dice que nos va a pagar, y tal vez extrañe el agua caliente de vez en cuando.

La boca de Jason está seca, que tal vez esa sea la razón por la que no se da cuenta de que está hablando.

— ¿Sí? Si tanto quieres ser mimado, tal vez _deberías volver_ con tu _papi_.

Y lo dijo.

Todos lo están mirando ahora, y se acabó.

Se acabó.

No puede arreglarlo. No parece mucho, ¿verdad? Sólo es una frase estúpida, sin sentido, una de jardín de infantes. Nada que no puedas deshacer. Pero no puedes.

Sólo ha roto la primera regla de las calles. No hay problema. Hagas lo que hagas, no le dices a alguien que debe volver de donde viene. Una vez que lo haces... bueno, es gracioso, una vez que lo haces no hay vuelta atrás. Tendrías más suerte tratando de regresar a lo que fuiste antes de salir a las calles. No van a hablar el uno al otro. Ni siquiera vas a luchar contra ello. Sólo... deja de existir.

Se acabó, y todos lo saben.

Es sólo la primera regla de las calles y no necesitas la ayuda de nadie para aprenderla. Lo llaman instinto.

La boca de Jason sigue seca.

—Me largo de aquí.

El silencio le devuelve las palabras. Él agarra sus cosas con las manos y las empuja en la bolsa de deportes deplorable que consiguió en algún momento.

Nadie dice una palabra mientras se va; No hay ningún sonido en el viejo edificio, ni siquiera el ruido de sus propios pasos; Una vez que está afuera toma una respiración profunda. El aire arde en sus pulmones. Respira lentamente, y toma un cigarrillo del paquete que lleva y busca encenderlo.

El encendedor funciona en el primer intento y su mano no se mueve.

Bueno, está bien. Los abandonó más fácil y rápido de lo que esperaba. Él no iba a quedarse con ellos si se iban a involucrar con arrastres como Cerillos Malone. Sin embargo, va a tratar de encontrar una manera de ayudarlos.

Las calles son oscuras y vacías, pero no tiene miedo.

Aquí, no puede perder. Gotham es su casa.

 **Fin.**


End file.
